padfandomcom-20200223-history
+1 Monsters
"+1 Monsters" is a new mechanic added in Ver. 2.0. Basics In dungeon drops or Egg Machines, there's a small chance of getting an egg with a yellow plus sign. The monsters from these eggs are known as "+1 Monsters" or "+Eggs". Each +1 Monster will randomly have a +1 to one of its three stats (HP, ATK, or RCV), giving an extra bonus to that stat. +1 Bonuses can be fused onto other monsters, for a maximum of +99 for each stat, +297 in total. Feeding more +eggs to a +99 stat has no effect. When a monster evolves, it will keep all of its + points. Fusion When fusing monsters with +values, the coin cost greatly increases. The fusion cost will add 1000*the final +value on top of the original fusion cost (level * 100 * number of feeders). ;In other words, the additional cost is :ExtraFee = (+value of the base monster + total +values of fodder) * 1000 Example Our base monster is a max Level Bastet with +160 already. Feeding three +1 monsters Cost = 99*100*3 + 163*1000 = 192700 Feeding one +3 monster Cost = 99*100*1 + 163*1000 = 172900 A significant amount of savings for the same +3. Feeding a pile of + monsters Cost = 99*100*5 + 196*1000 = 245500 Nearly 250K in coins. You'd save a lot if you fused those +s together first! Due to the vast amount of money required to feed +eggs, a more economical method is to stock up your +eggs on minor monsters (like Bubblies or Carbuncles), then feed a larger chunk of +points at once. For instance, you can split up a stat's +99 points into 5 separate monsters with +20/+20/+20/+20/+19, then feed those 5 to the main monster. Priority Every PAD player has different priorities for +eggs. There are two basic strategies: *One camp says you should focus your +eggs on your best leader monster (such as a very desirable God like ), because it will significantly influence people choosing your leader for Pal Points. As an added boost, you'll help them out more, too. *The second camp recommends giving +eggs to a sub that's useful on many teams. The most common choice is , but various Heartbreakers like , who can serve as both leaders and subs on several teams, are popular as well. Regardless, when possible, try not to spread your +eggs too thinly, especially on monsters who are only useful for a limited period of time, like Elementals or Resist Dragons. You're better off focusing on one or two very useful monsters. Farming for +Eggs The following dungeons are reputed to have higher drop rates of +eggs than usual. Your results may vary. *Ruins of the Star Vault - The dungeon with the highest +egg/stamina ratio. GungHo opened it for this exact purpose. * "Door of Light and Shadow" in Forbidden Tower, and Mechdragons' Massive Fortress on Mondays (1.5x drop) during an event with 5x +egg bonus for Technical dungeons. * "Keeper of Green/Blue/Red" in Tuesday Dungeon during 2x drop. *Tower of Jewels during 2x drop. *Ocean of Heaven on weekends (1.5x drop). Keep in mind that Evo Materials and Enhance Materials will never drop with a +, so any dungeon that frequently drops those types of monsters (such as Pengdras) will reduce your chance of getting +eggs. Other Notes *The Rank 20 Friend Gift will give a guaranteed +3 dragon. (Note: GungHo has previously banned people who keep creating alt accounts to abuse this.) *When selling a monster with +value, every + gives an additional 10000 coins. (Don't do this, there are much better ways to get coins!) *If the monster has a skill related to its base stat (e.g. Causing damage equal to 5x ATK, healing HP equal to 3x RCV each round, etc.), it takes into account the +values. zh:+1宠物说明